Because of you
by onominous
Summary: Sequal to happy birthday. Robin decides it is best to know everyone's past incased of another incident like Galtry, little did he know this will spark up a fight between two best friends, and it might not end well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Hey guys, sorry this took a while to update, i have a very tight schedual this year. But Basketball season is ending soon so expect more chapters on weekends. But the show will go on! This is the sequal to Happy Birthday, second story of my series! *Cue cheers*. That was actually the first multi-fic I completed, thank you guys for keeping me going! **

**This story sadly will not be a huge romance fic, but there will be bromance. Its mostly focused on Bestboys and Cyborgs relationship as friends, and well...you'll find out. THe seetting is set a couple days after where we last left off. Enjoy! Oh, and it may have some of the lyrics of **_**Because of you**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own this show/comic, or else i'd be made out of unicorns.**

* * *

"Alright Beastboy, I think your ok to go, just be careful, some bones are still not fully healed." Cyborg said, turning off the moniters. Hewalked up to his green friend and placed both hands on his hips cofidently. Beastboys frown grew into a full blown smile.

"Dude, seriously!" He said excitedly. Cyborg simply nodded. The changling quickly threz off the white sheet and got off the uncomfortable matress. He wobbled a bit but managed to recontain balance.

"You alright grass stain?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah man, I just havent walked in a while." He chuckled. He took on step and fell foward. "Heh heh, I guess not."

"Maybe you aren't ready to leave." Cyborg said, scratching his bald head.

"I'm fine! Its just...a faze. Yeah thats what it is. I'll be in my room if you need me." The shape-shifter quickly walked out of the room. Cyborg shook his head.

"I'll never understand that kid." Cyborg was about to leave when he noticed someone standing at the doorway. "Whats up Raven?" The dark empath stepped fully onside the room and fiddled with her hood.

"Is Beastboy fit to leave?" She asked.

"Yeah, it seems like everything is in check." Cyborg said sighing. He handed her a clipboard with all of his scans on it. "Besides, Robin wanted us all to have an important meeting about something." Raven nodded.

"Maybe I should check on him to make sure he's really ok. Galtry did a number on him. " Raven said. Before she could walk out of the door though, she was stopped as her named was being called.

"You should tell him, thats just what i think." He winked, causing Raven to blush crimson, she nodded and quickly left the room.

* * *

Raven silently floated down the endless halls towards Beastboy's room, wondering exactly what she was going to say. Drawing neer the last corner before the last turn until his room, she could hear someone talking. She peeked her head around the corner to see Roxy in front of _his_ room. She had mixed feelings about the new girl, one side of her brain told her not to trust her, she didnt want another Terra. On the other hand, she did save Beastboys life. If it wasnt for her, he wouldnt be alive right now.

She watched as she hesitantly knocked on the door, and the green hero invite her in. So much for asking about his feelings for her.

* * *

Roxy stood at the changlings doorway, having a mental argument with herself.

_'Hi Beastboy, um...mind if I come in, I have something to tell you. No no, to forward. Hows your day been, got some fresh air lately. No of course not stuffed, he's been cooped up in the informory for who knows how long! Um... I knoe, I'll just knock and see where it goes from there.' _Satisfied with this she hesitantly raised her hand.

"Do it you idiot." She murmured. She finally got her courage and knocked three times. A few seconds later the door swished open to reveal the changling.

"Oh hey Roxy, do youneed something." Beatboy asked.

"I actally have a question to ask." She answered, shuffling a little. He nodded and moved to the side, lettng her in. The door swished behind them and they both took a seat on his bed. Beastboy had a little trouble, due to a little pain in his side. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy."

"I want to thank you for helping me escape from Galtry, Im sorry I dragged you into it." Roxy said not making contact with the shape shifter.

"You didnt drag me into it, he wouldve found me anyways and thank you for finding my friends when you knew there would be conciquences." Beastboy said, with his usual toothy grin. Roxy gave a small smile.

"Um... I was wondering if-"

"ATTENTION ALL TITANS, AN IMPORTANT MEETING IS TAKING PLACE IN THE COMMON ROOM. MEET THERE ASAP!" Robins voice called of the loud speaker. Roxy sighed, and got up, offering the changling a hand.

"Need a hand." Beastboy smiled and took her hand.

* * *

All of the titans were already in the room when Roxy and Beastboy arrived there. Beastboys arm was slung around her shoulder while she supported him. They walked to the couch and sat down by everyone. Robin was up on a podium, a stern look on his face.

"After thinking this over a lot, I have decided that it would be best to share each and everyone of our past. Every last detail. We dont want another Galtry insident." The five titans exchanged worried glances.

"I dont think thats a good idea Rob. We should wait until everyone is ready." Cyborg said.

"Yes, Something that happen before has to be opend like the chest of treasure, it does take time." Starfire added.

"yeah dude, and I dont think any of us are ready to spill the beans." Beastboy pinpointed.

"Enough, I dont want any of us to get hurt because we were at total lost! Im not doing this for just me, but for all of us." Robin sighed, and looked at his team. "Who's first?"

* * *

**Cliffy. Not my best chapter but its late. Next chapter will reveal there past and a shocking twist. Again sorry this took so long to update!**

** Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

Hey everyone! I am SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO sorry for not updatng any of my stories for like...forever! I hope you all havent given up on me. God, you dont know how bad I feel. I could always come up with a million and one reasons as to why I never update but I think my hands will fall off before I get through. The main reason I havent updated is because I have somehow lost my labtop. I know! dont kill me, i'll find it soon! I just want you all to know im thinking of you everyday and that as soon as I find my labtop I'll update ALL my stories! i swears it! I, sorry for those of you who may have thought i died or something like that.

I may be able to update one of my stories tomorrow but the chapter will be very short.

Again, so so so so SOOOO sorry I seemed to have given up. really am!

chao!


End file.
